Romeo y Cinderella
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Una joven enamorada pero a la vez de alguna manera encarcelada ¿Que pasará al no soportar tanta presión? Songfic Lime/Lemon


**Aquí un nuevo songfic xD jeje acabo de terminarlo ^^ y me entró las ganas de subirlo.**

**Canción: Romeo and Cinderella- Miku y Kaito**

**Advertencias: Lime e intento de Lemon ^^U**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide<strong>

**Koko kara tsuredashite...**

**Sonna kibun yo**

-¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? ¿Por qué tenía que conocerte?...- murmuraba entre tristeza y cansancio una pelinaranja. Estaba tendida en su cama, sus ojos vidriosos empañados de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y su respiración entrecortada indicaba que había estado llorando o estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Más bien ¿por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti, sabiendo que esto me traería problemas?-se cuestionaba mentalmente la misma joven pelinaranja.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba cerrada, al parecer con llave. Lo más probable es que estuviera castigada y le hayan ordenado que se encerrara en su habitación.

En la sala de la misma casa se encontraba un hombre de cabello marrón y una mujer de cabellos anaranjados. Al parecer padres de la criatura que se encontraba en encierro en la habitación de arriba. Estaban frustrados, ¿Cómo es que su querida hija única podía haber sido tan desobediente? Y más aún… ¿Mentirles?

**Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai**

**Seizei ii yume wo minasai**

**Otona wa mou neru jikan yo**

_Un par de semanas atrás los mayores de aquella casa se fueron a dormir temprano. La hija de la familia quedó en la sala viendo televisión. Ambos padres creyeron que de seguro ella pensaba dormir en el sofá como era costumbre en el fin de semana, pero no se fijaron que su pequeña angelita tenía otra idea._

_Rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Su pijama que consistía en un camisón fue reemplazado por una blusa con un disimulado escote en color morada y algunos detalles en negro y unos pantalones entubados oscuros, se colocó unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón en color negro. Su cabello lo dejó suelto dejando ver esas onduladas fibras del mismo. En silencio salió de la casa llevando las llaves para volver poder entrar._

_Corrió rogando por que ninguna de las vecinas la vieran y fueran a decirle a su madre que salió a altas horas de la noche. Dobló una esquipa y sonrió al muchacho que tenía al frente._

_Un joven de cabello negro, ojos ambarinos y tez morena la esperaba. Este se encontraba recargado contra una pared y tenía unos auriculares en sus oídos, los cuales retiró al ver a la ojimarrón acercarse._

_- No creí que fueras a venir- le reprochó burlescamente. Ella mostró la lengua infantilmente._

_- Si no iba al cumpleaños de Dan… me mataría al día siguiente- se explicó para luego comenzar el camino._

**Musekaeru miwaku no caramel**

**Hajirai no suashi wo karameru**

**Konya wa doko made ikeru no?**

_Si bien hace un par de horas se encontraban en una grata celebración de cumpleaños ahora este par de jóvenes estaban ocupados en otras cosas._

_El moreno se encontraba besando lentamente a Alice fuera de un departamento, debido a que ya era tarde se había ofrecido a llevarla de vuelta a su casa, pero antes tenía que dejar un tarro de helado que el castaño le había obsequiado en agradecimiento por su fiesta, de lo contrario se derretiría._

_Aunque al parecer la idea de volver a casa se había disuelto desde el momento que entraron a casa de joven, pues poco a poco sus labios fueron dirigiéndose a su cuello._

_- Yo que tú… me detienes ahora. Luego aunque quieras no podrás hacer que pare- susurró contra la suave piel de la chica en un tono un tanto provocativo, pero ella en vez de obedecer lo abrazó con calidez. Comenzó a seguirle el juego._

**Kamitsukanaide, yasashiku shite**

**Nigai mono wa mada kirai na no**

**Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta seine**

_-Shun…-gemía la pelinaranja al sentir las caricias del moreno que le provocaban gran cantidad de placer. No sabía cómo describirlo, le parecía placentero y a la vez molestoso. Lo primero es fácil de explicar en cambio ¿lo segundo?... Sencillo, conociendo a Shun tenía una arrogante risa en su rostro al ver las reacciones de la chica con cada contacto._

_- ¿Decías algo?...-susurró contra su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a la joven. El hecho de que su "amigo" estuviera acorralándola encima de ella la ponía excitadamente nerviosa._

_- Yo… nada- pronunció totalmente sonrojada. No solo su cara ardía, estaba segura de que su cuerpo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Más lo que no se esperaba era que el ojidorado estuviera en igual o peor situación que ella._

**Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba**

**Shiritai to omou futsuu desho?**

**Zenbu misete yo**

**Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no...**

_Bajó de su cuello a sus pechos, ella se sonrojó poderosamente al sentir las caricias en aquella zona. A pesar de que llevaba sus ropas colocada no ayudaban en mucho a evitar el placer que el joven le producía.  
>En un rápido movimiento acercó uno de sus labios a uno de sus pezones. Rió traviesamente para luego producir cierta vibración con sus labios, Alice no pudo hacer más que arquear su espalda.<em>

_-D…eten…te- le pidió inútilmente. Si ella no se creía que aquella petición era verdadera menos lo creería él._

_- Bueno… si tu eso quieres…- se dijo siguiéndole la corriente para comenzar a separase de ella. La pelinaranja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para tomarlo del brazo y rogarle con la mirada que ignorase aquella petición._

_Él no pudo evitar reír socarronamente mientras Alice se molestaba por tanta soberbia. Enojada se levantó dispuesta a marcharse de no sé porque la abrazaron por la espalda. _

_-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le regañaron levemente. Ahora fue ella la que reía con soberbia._

**Zutto koishikute Cinderella**

**Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa**

**Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo**

**Warui hito ni jamasare chau wa**

_Una pareja conducía apresuradamente una motocicleta, el conductor se concentraba enormemente en el trayecto intentándolo reducir en cuanto a distancia. La acompañante no dejaba su nerviosismo. Había amanecido y ella no estaba._

_Él la dejó en la puerta de su casa y debido a algunas vecinas que miraban discretamente por la ventana, él se limitó a saludar con la mano para después retirarse y desearle suerte a la chica._

_Ella no entró a du domicilio hasta comprobar que el culpable de su ausencia se hubiera retirado._

_-¿En donde andabas jovencita?- preguntó su madre muy molesta. Al parecer no tenían mucho de haberse levantada puesto a que aún estaban en ropa de dormir. _

_- Me pidió Runo que la ayudara con la tarea que es para el Lunes… disculpa por no avisar, es solo que creí que estaban dormidos y no sería prudente despertarlos- mintió la chica. Si bien una de las cosas que había aprendido al lado del moreno era usar mentiras "blancas"._

_La mujer suspiró aliviada. Ella se había imaginado cualquier otra cosa entre las cuales pudo haber estado correcto._

_- Bien… me cuentas luego- sonrió demostrando la confianza que le tenía a su hija. Alice le devolvió la risa para luego subir a su habitación._

**Nigeda shitai no Juliet**

**Demo sono namae de yobanai de**

**Sou yo ne musubare nakucha ne**

**Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa**

**Nee watashi to ikite kureru?**

-Me pregunto… ¿Que estarás hacienda ahora?...- se decía a ella misma.  
>De repente soltó un suspiro para luego reír levemente, si bien estaba castigada pero había disfrutado su mala acción.<br>En su casa se sentía encadenada, prisionera, encerrada, cualquier término que indicara falta de libertad y en cambio gran soledad y desdicha.  
>Pero a su lado era feliz, libre, no tenía que mentir para salir beneficiada en algo.<p>

Si tenía que escoger a alguien con la cual poder vivir, no habría duda que lo elegiría a él. No le importaba que sus padres le dijeran que solo le traería problemas… que terminaría siendo un grave error.

Mientras ella estuviera segura de su decisión, nada de lo que pasara sería un error.

**Senobi wo shita nagai mascara**

**Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara**

**Ima dake watashi wo yurushite**

_Se alistaba para una cita. El moreno la había invitado a ver una película y ella había aceptado incluso ante las miradas mordaces de sus tutores. Pues por lo visto, poco le importaban._

_Se colocó una falda de mezclilla negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa levemente ceñida al contorno de su cuerpo y unos tenis negros._

_Se encontraron en el parque y continuaron el recorrido a pie, pasaron por varios lugares antes, poco a poco se fue nublando y después de un rato comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia por lo que se apresuraron a llegar al departamento del moreno._

_- Demonios…- maldijo en voz baja._

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alice preocupada de lo que pudiera ocurrir._

_- No hay luz…- dijo insistiendo con el interruptor._

_- Entonces déjalo en paz- dijo riendo nerviosamente.  
>Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y con ello también provocó un fuerte sonido. Alice dio un pequeño grito para aferrarse repentinamente al muchacho provocando que ambos cayeran.<em>

**Kuroi lace no kyoukaisen**

**Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen**

**Koetara doko made ikeruno?**

_Acariciaba lentamente sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que ella gemía de las sensaciones que la recorrían. Poco a poco se fue incorporando y se levantó lentamente para cambiar de lugares, ahora ella mandaba el juego. _

_Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente el moreno solo atinó a reducir su distancia al tomarla de la cintura para apegarla a él. Ella acariciaba el pecho del joven con una mano mientras que la otra jugaba con los oscuros cabellos._

_De un rato a otro Shun estaba de nuevo sobre ella, se mantuvo jugando a marcar el cuello de la chica para luego desviarse y morder el lóbulo de la pelinaranja. La chica decidió jugar al mismo juego, comenzó a acariciar la cadera de su pareja con sus piernas y lo abrazó con propósito de comenzar a besarlo en el cuello y acariciarlo en la nuca.  
>Unos minutos después entró en el cuerpo de la joven lentamente, la chica cerraba sus lágrimas debido al dolor. A pesar de que ya habían hecho aquello una vez antes aún le parecía doloroso aquel momento.<em>

_Cuando Alice cambió su expresión de dolor a una de placer el muchacho comenzó lentamente las embestidas para luego poco a poco aplicar más velocidad._

**Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni**

**Suki ni nattetano wa watashi desho**

**Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai**

_Ambos jóvenes se movían al compás, el placer desbordaba de ellos, pero a la vez querían más. Alice lo incitó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas con la mirada, el entendió el mensaje y cumplió su petición que era tentadora para ambos. No sin antes soltar una risa arrogante. Ella rodeó la cadera del moreno con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura._

_En cuestión de segundos los gemidos de la pareja se escuchaban más fuertes. La chica enterraba levemente sus uñas en la espalda del moreno y este apretaba el agarre en la cintura de ella._

_Ambos se sentían próximos al momento, el placer los desbordaba. Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron volviéndose en un beso fogoso luchando por evitar que se acabe._

_Finalmente terminaron llegando al cielo. Alice sentía un leve cosquilleo pero debido al cansancio cayó rendida a la cama y a su lado el moreno. _

_El la abrazó y ella gustosa se acurrucó en su pecho. Shun se limitó a plantarle un beso en la frente al momento de verla dormida._

**Watashi no tameto sashidasute ni**

**Nigitteru sore wa kubi wa desho**

**Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romeo**

**Shikarareru hodo tookue**

Alice estaba encerrada en su habitación. No había duda que estaba realmente triste, si bien lo que había hecho no era correcto no era para que llegara al punto que la tuvieran en un calabozo.

- ¿Por qué ustedes no me entienden?...- se cuestionaba a sí misma la pelinaranja.

La luna se podía ver desde el balcón de su habitación, la suave brisa movía las delicadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, el árbol que se situaba frente a su pequeña distracción ondeaba elegantemente sus hojas.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dejan elegir nada de mi vida?...- seguía preguntando a sí misma. Pues su única acompañante además del astro gigante ue se asomaba por la ventana y balcón no le respondería.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Shun…- mencionó dejando salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

**Kane ga narihibiku Cinderella**

**Glass no kutsu wa oiteiku wa**

**Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne**

**Warui yume ni jirasare chau wa**

_- ¿Entonces no les dirás?...- le preguntó decepcionado el moreno._

_- Si les digo… te aseguro que me alejarán de ti- mencionaba Alice con un nudo en la garganta. No había duda que estaba enamorada de él. Quizás más de lo debido, pero sus padres eran otra cosa._

_Ellos se basaban en una sola cosa para elegir a un pretendiente apropiado para su hija: una familia de prestigio._

_Cosa que a Alice le parecía un tontería irremediable de la mentalidad paterna, a ellos le parecía una ley que debía ser respetada así fuese necesario un castigo._

_- De acuerdo… de estar a escondidas a no verte… me conformaré con la primera- le dijo Shun para seguidamente abrazarla por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho. Ella rió con un notorio sonrojo en sus pómulos._

**Kitto anoko mo soudatta**

**Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita**

**Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo**

**Datte motto aisare tai wa**

**Hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo**

-Detesto esto, ellos pudieron elegirse… ¿Por qué yo no?- mencionaba molesta al momento que aventaba su almohada contra la pared en un vano intento de apagar su enojo.

Su madre le había contado que ella de joven había sido obligada a casarse con un hombre al cual no amaba, ni siquiera apreciaba. Su padre luchó para ganarse el afecto y aprecio de su abuelo y después de varios años logró convencerlo de que su hija pudiera ser su esposa.

-¿Te das cuenta… que repites la historia?- susurró con rabia, decepción y amargura entremezcladas en su voz.

Había parado de llorar, pues no tenía caso. Incluso le ardía y al mirarse al espejo notó que estos estaban hinchados. No se molestó en hacer algo más, solo se tumbó en su cama intentando inútilmente dormirse.

**Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka**

**Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka**

**Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde**

**Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka**

**Demo sore ja ima nai no**

- Hija… voy a pasar- se escuchó la voz de un hombre y como advertía abrió la puerta dándose paso.

Alice se levantó de su cama y los miró no muy amistosa. La misma mirada fue regresada por el mayor, hasta que el tenso ambiente se logró calmar levemente a la llegada de la madre de la joven.

-¿Puedes explicarnos quien era ese chico?- preguntó lo más calmada posible pero sin reducir la dureza de su mirada.

- ¿Para qué?... ¿Para que comiencen a amenazarlo de que se aleje de mí?- le replicó la pelinaranja a sus padres. Estos solo desviaron la mirada dando a entender que estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿No te das cuenta que solo te utilizará?- preguntó cínicamente el señor. La esposa asintió en silencio.

- ¿Eso ocurrió con ustedes?- le recordó Alice. Ambos mayores endurecieron la mirada mostrando el enojo que resguardaban dentro.

- Harás lo que se te ordena… somos tus padres y tú debes obedecernos- fui interrumpido

-Y ustedes deben escucharme…- murmuró para recostarse en la cama e ignorar toda palabra proveniente de sus tutores.

**Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii**

**Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa**

**Anata ni kiraware chau wa**

Alice no había podido dormirse. Sus padres se habían retirado de su habitación desde unas dos horas atrás. Se levantó y terminó por sentarse en la orilla de su cama, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y aparentemente no había poder humano que lo impidiera.

No quería alejarse de él, pero si no la hacía ella sus padres lo harían. Y no precisamente de la mejor forma.

**Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu**

**Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne**

**Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita**

_-Aún así… no entiendo porque te obligan a algo que tú no quieres- insistía el ojiámbar, Alice suspiró con pesadez dispuesta a repetirle la misma historia. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo se le adelantó- Era, broma… entendí desde la primera explicación, solo quería ver cuántas veces lo repetías- rió burlesco el moreno._

_-Que gracioso…- mencionó sarcásticamente_

_- ¿Verdad que sí?- le siguió la corriente mientras ella no podía más que fruncir el seño y darse media vuelta. El moreno suspiró y la giró por los hombros para darle un suave beso. Al separarse notó la mirada de reproche de la chica._

_- ¿Y esa cara?- mencionó aguantando la risa. Alice solo se limitó a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada._

_- Por cierto… con lo de tus padres, debería hablar con ellos y decirles que la que tiene que decidir eres tú… pues es tu vida- le aconsejó sin malas intenciones el joven. Alice bajó la cabeza con un semblante pensativo._

**Uso tsukisugita Cinderella**

**Ookami ni taberareta rashii**

**Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo**

**Itsuka wa taberare chau wa**

**Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne**

- Me pregunto ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... conociéndote has de estar molestando a Dan- mencionó con una leve risa en sus labios.

Una fría brisa recorrió la habitación, erizando así los vellos de la pelinaranja. La cual sin pronunciar palabra se cubrió con una suave sábana.

-Si miento y no digo lo que quieren saber… estaré en más problemas- se dijo a sí misma. Sus ojos están mirando al vacío, pues en la habitación ya no había nada más que ver. Todo había sido observado una y otra vez por los ojos de la chica que lanzaban una sensación de desesperación –pero si digo la verdad… serás tú el que esté en problemas- se recordó de nuevo.

- Dudo que tenga muchos problemas- se escuchó una voz proveniente del balcón. Alice se levantó de inmediato al reconocer el "intruso".

-Shun…- murmuró para correr a abrazarlo -¿Cómo entraste?- mencionó asombrada.

-Subí al árbol y salte de la rama hasta acá… deberías cerrar el balcón. Pueda que alguien quiera entrar de noche- rio para sí mismo.

-Cierto… como tú sabrás ¿No?- agregó la chica

El rió socarronamente para acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla, poco a poco el ritmo que anteriormente era tierno cambió a uno más fogoso.

-Definitivamente… veré la manera de arreglar esto…- pensó la pelinaranja para luego desconectarse de este mundo y entrar en otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, la factura del psicólogo… todo bien recibido ^^U<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
